Wounded Hearts
by pinkpower
Summary: When the infamous Remy LeBeau asks Marie out on a date, there's only one answer she can give him: Yes. Still, she wonders about his motives. They can't touch, so what could he want from her? Romy fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. *sighs***

Marie had known he was dangerous from the moment she laid eyes on him. He, Remy LeBeau, was a Cajun thief who enjoyed taking things that didn't belong to him to begin with, especially women's hearts. It was some sort of sick, evil hobby of his, and not for a moment did she ever think of being one of those ignorant females that let Remy take their hearts only to use it as a child's play thing, then put on a shelf to become engulfed with dust while others took her place. No. Way. Marie already went through that with Bobby Drake and a scoundrel such as that Swamp Rat was not going to get the best of her. That would be the last thing she would ever do.

She had observed over the past few weeks what Remy's game was, but that was only because Remy talked about his experiences all too much. He would meet up with some woman (preferably blondes), take them out somewhere to dine, sweet talk them with jewelry that he probably stole, and eventually get the good stuff. No phone call after or ever intentionally seeing them again. Marie wondered how on Earth how Remy managed to snake his way into so many hearts while his stayed so guarded- so cold. Did he ever think about any one of those women? Did he ever have any sort of attachment to just one? Did Remy even know how to fall in love? Or feel anything but lust? Marie didn't believe that of him. He was just a no good playboy to her.

Remy was just one of those men that could convince any self-respecting woman into jumping into a boiling, hot lake of lava for him. He would promise you the entire universe, (because all he would have to do was steal it) but he would never give it away without something in return: a night of emotionless sex, and even then, Remy would keep everything for himself. Still, you couldn't help but fall in love, because he said all the right things, made all the right moves, and kissed you like something out of a fairytale. Marie despised Remy for that. How many hearts has he crushed in one lifetime just by breaking a few promises?

Worst of all, Marie soon discovered that Remy had taken an interest in her. She was well aware of the challenge her mutation caused for someone like him. It was fun when they played hard to get. It makes the sport all the more intriguing, because wanting something you can't have is a fraction of the real fun. Forbidden fruit that you want to take a bite out of just to test a desire burning within you for so long, or in Remy's case, not too long at all. _Well, that's just too bad! _Marie thought, catching a cocky wink from the Cajun as he descended down the stairs while she sat a small table, scribbling down ways to dodge the beams coming from a Sentinel's eyes for her next Danger Room session. _That boy can go find some othar poor creature to hang 'round with!_

"_Bonjour, mon Chere_!" He greeted Marie, flopping down on the couch to watch the news.

Marie didn't reply to him, figuring anything she said could only sound like an invitation for sex to Remy. That's how their short conversations usually started. He would greet her with a happy Hello, she would reply with something civilized-sounding, Remy would twist her words into something meaning the opposite, and she would storm off in rage, deciding it best not to commit murder in the middle of a school, where little children could be scarred for life. She simply nodded in his direction, figuring the plainest of looks would get him off her case for the moment. Wrong.

"Have y' eaten breakfast yet?" Remy questioned. Marie shot him a sharp glare, warning him to be quiet. He either didn't take the hint of the remaining silence, he was nothing but a fool, or both. "I could make y' a special Cajun breakfast if y' want."

Wait, wait. Hold the phone. Did he, that waste of space over there on the sofa, just offer to cook something for her? Marie raised a disbelieving eyebrow, curiously studying his expression. Had he stolen something from Logan and was hoping to use her to spout out an apology, because Logan had a soft spot for her? No. That wasn't it. Remy isn't that much of a wimp. It sounds like something Iceman would do to gain forgiveness. She pondered Remy's question a little while longer. It had been quite a while since she had eaten a home cooked Southern meal. After all, it was only breakfast. Where was the harm in that? Still, Marie had to ask…

"Okay, Swamp Rat, what's the catch?"

"_Chere_, I'm wounded. What makes y' t'ink dis Cajun be havin' anyt'in' up his sleeve?" Remy replied, pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Be serious, sugah, or don't bothah talkin' to meh 'bout this anymoah, or at all, for that mattah." Marie said, placing her pen on the notepad. She rested her arms on her laps.

"Well, seein' how y' almost nevah go out on a night on de town, I was wonderin' if y'd want t' let me take y' somewhere? On a date?" Remy asked, getting up from the couch to take a seat next to her.

Marie attempted to stifle a giggle, but failed. She burst out in fits of laughter, holding her stomach while Remy watched with a horrified expression. "Are ya kiddin' meh, Gambit? That's just too hilarious! Meh? On a date? With _ya_? Please tell meh that ya're jokin'."

"I don' see what's so funny 'bout dat, _Chere_. Please, explain de joke." Remy retorted, angrily glaring at the laughing figure.

"C'mon, sugah. Men like ya do not go out with gals like meh. Untouchable an' such. Plus, ya an' Ah couldn't be any moah different." Marie's laughter came to an end when she saw that Remy had been serious. "Ya and Ah? Think 'bout it, Cajun. That's a disaster waitin' ta happen."

"An' what a _belle_ t'ing it would be, _Chere_." Remy stated. Marie was about to speak again, but he stopped her. "Don' give _moi _dat 'I don' even know y' stuff', because dat's what dates usually be f'r."

Marie shook her head, while rolling her jade eyes. She couldn't see any sincerity in his scarlet ribbon resting on the midnight sky (because that's what his eyes reminded her of) orbs, but that was mostly since he was wearing sunglasses. Her foot began to tap restlessly against the table's wooden leg. Chewing her bottom lip, Marie contemplated the events of a possible date between them would be like. It would be like his usual ones, but with no sex after dinner. That seemed peculiar to her. Ugh! Why does she even have to think about revising her answer?

"Ya do realize, givin' mah skin condition, we cain't do anythin' that involves flesh-ta-flesh contact, don't ya?" Marie inquired, just in case Gambit needed reminding.

"_Non_, _Cherie_, dat ain't somethin' ya forget easily, but y're t'inkin' dat's all I want from y', y're mistaken." Remy answered.

"Alright, who are ya an' what have ya done with Gambit?" Maria sarcastically queried, sure that something was wrong with this man.

"Is it so hard t' believe dat all I want is one date wit' y'?"

"Oui," she mocked in his language.

Remy exhaled, hiding a growl arising in his throat. "Okay, dat's fair, but I'm dead serious. How y' want _moi_ to prove it?"

"Ah don't want ya ta prove anythin' ta meh. Ah'm not interested." Marie replied. She backtracked in her mind a tad. "Ah cain't believe Ah'm doin this, but… Ah'll go on a date with ya on one condition."

"Which would be what, _Chere_?"

"We cain't go ta any expensive, romantic restaurant. Ah wanna just go for a drive or somethin'. Yeah, that's perfect! That's innocent enough. We can just talk an' get ta know each othah." Marie said. "Ya can take it or leave it."

"Well…, dat works f'r _moi _if it works f'r y'." Remy agreed.

Awkward silence

"So, 'bout that breakfast, is the offah still open?" Marie asked, giving Remy a genuine smile.

"Oui," Remy smirked, "as long as y' spend it wit' _moi_."

"Sure… Why not?" Marie pouted her pink lips, ready to put up all defenses.

Whatever game Gamit wanted to play, she would make him see that she was no toy to be played with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Lilmizz3vil: As you wish. I'm having fun with this story, so I'll be continuing. **

**CaptMacKenzie: It's a spin from what I'm used to writing, because I love fluffy/gooey fics, especially if it gives characters a happy ending. So I'm bound to mess up eventually on this piece. Other than saying that, I agree with you. I doubt Rogue and Remy ever really knew what they were getting themselves into from the beginning. They might be soulmates (depending on your point of view), but I'm sure first impressions on those love-at-first-sight fics are just a tad bit wrong, considering the characters' backgrounds with relationships and what not.**

**Wanda W: Thanks! I'm a Southern girl myself, and I want to be able to bring justice to how we might insults others while being civil and partially subtle.**

**Cocopucks: Agreed. They are two vital characters together and apart, so I believe Gambit should have been in the movies or should have at least referenced to him.**

* * *

Marie slowly brushed her snow-painted strands of hair, observing herself in the mirror. Her scarlet lipstick brought out the peach color in her cheeks as well as the rest of her skin. The moisture in her Marie's flesh made her seem like a creature begging for a chance to have someone touch her, because she had forgotten what is like to merely give a person a hug without being afraid of hurting them. More importantly, she wanted to soak in somebody else's warmth and presence. To know she was incapable of every sharing skin-to-skin contact with absolutely nobody tore her up inside. It's the one thing she could never have and that hurt her more than Bobby Drake ever had.

And, that was part of the reason she was going on a date with Gambit. She was completely positive that he was used to getting his way with everyone and everything. After all, he had been a thief for most of his life for a purpose, and that was to get whatever it is he wanted. Well, not this time. She would make sure of that. Even if Gambit wanted to entertain himself with being in some bizarre relationship with the untouchable Rogue, then he had another thing coming. Marie, honestly, didn't want to hurt Remy's heart (if that were even possible), but she felt an unstoppable need to beat him at his own game.

If he seriously thought that he could make her fall in love with him, Remy obviously had been clueless from the start, which Marie believed to be his ultimate weakness. He was just going to a little taste of what it felt like to not always get what you want. That's all. There was no harm intended, or at least, Marie didn't think so. She was sure the Master Thief is capable of dealing with the slightest of pain. It would be kind of like giving him a little paper-cut and not having a band-aid to make everything better again. Then, hopefully, the playboy will learn how to treat women with proper respect, whether they deserve it or not.

Still, even Marie had to admit that his Cajun-style cooking had been scrumptious. She savored every spice, sweet flavor that entered her mouth. Although, Remy eyeing her like starved cheetah getting ready to pounce on top of its prey's body made the striped-haired female made her self-conscious. Every so often, Marie would look up and shoot a death-defying glare his direction, which he merely answered with a stuck-up, snobby smile. She would have loved to slap that smirk right off his face if it had not been for the fact that his breakfast almost made up for his rudeness. That and he wasn't really bothering to indulge himself with a conversation that usually ended up pissing Marie off, so she couldn't actually accuse Remy of saying anything. But boy, if looks could kill… And then Marie couldn't help but imagine his head on a silver platter. She remembered giggling at that while Remy's expression only lit up even more.

Marie had eventually gone upstairs to her room so that she could get dressed for her date. She showered, letting the images of what their date would be like in her head, once again. A small part of her wanted to back out, knowing that word would get around the Institution in enough time for Bobby to question her reasons for allowing Gambit to take her out. The young, female X-Man always felt her heart go numb whenever Iceman spoke to her, because the fresh memories of them being in a world of bliss when they first became a couple wouldn't stop plaguing her mind, even though it was over now. He had quite easily moved on to Kitty Pryde and he offered Marie a chance at friendship. And like an idiot, she accepted, despite the fact that her feelings for him hadn't vanished into thin air like his.

But that was beside the point.

Marie zipped up a dark blue cotton jacket while she slipped on a pair of sandals. She turned off the light to her room, letting a chilling darkness wash over her skin for a brief, few seconds. Hesitation rushed over when she turned to walk away from her door. Almost as if they were a sign that her date with Remy had been a very bad idea from the beginning, which Marie wouldn't even bother trying to deny, Bobby and Kitty came walking out of her room, hand in hand, smiling like the perfect couple they were. Marie sighed, feeling sick to her stomach.

If Bobby could be happy being with somebody else, why couldn't she? Marie knew her answer. She didn't want to be happy, not if it meant getting crushed all over again. Remy LeBeau, Rogue had been all too aware of, took no shame in being a heartbreaker, because getting lucky with some random woman was almost better than feeling the climax of getting away with stealing a priceless valuable of someone else. If a guy as innocent as Bobby Drake could wound a heart that's never been touched, Marie could picture without any difficulty what Gambit could do if she let him. That's why she had to make sure her guard was up with Remy all the time. True, it was extremely exhausting, since he found every excuse possible to be near her.

Before turning her attention away from the two lovebirds, Marie found a sympathetic glance coming from glance Kitty. She looked over to Bobby, whispering something specifically so she couldn't hear. Bobby nodded in response, leaving Kitty to walk over to her. She smiled gently, starting to speak. "Hey, Rogue. Bobby and I weren't, like, planning doing anything special tonight. So, I was, like, wondering if you want to, like, join us by watching a movie in the rec room. Well?"

"Oh. No, thank ya, Shawdowcat. Ah couldn't imposed on ya'll lahke that." Marie replied.

"Nonsense. I, like, insist." Kitty continued.

"Ah really cain't, even if Ah did want ta, sugah. Ah have ta be somewhere." Marie mentally took note of Kitty's growing suspicions. Meanwhile, Bobby stood in the middle of the hallway, with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Kitty.

"Then, like, cancel." Kitty suggested, as if deciding to play along to a fib.

She rolled her emerald eyes, exhaling. "Believe meh, Ah'd love ta, but Ah'm already ready ta get goin', and Ah cain't cancel now."

Kitty began talking again, babbling something about Marie making up lies just to avoid Bobby and her, and how it was so pathetic. Under Bobby's cold, blue eyes, Marie felt as if her feet were rooted to the ground suddenly. Her heart started beating, afraid that at any moment she could be caught… No, wait a minute. Marie actually did have a place to be, which she recalled when she heard Gambit's Cajun accent beckon her.

"_Chere_!"

Relief and dread washed over her, not knowing whether to thank him later or punch him. Either one would do, especially the second choice.

Marie walked away from the two dumbstruck teenagers, descending from the staircase. Her brunette locks gently cascaded over shoulders, bouncing up and down with her every moment. Gambit stood there, again, watching her. She couldn't help but picture herself making the Cinderella entrance as Prince Charming awaited a dance with her. But then realization hit her, Remy LeBeau was no Prince Charming, and this wasn't some type of cheesy fairytale.

Remy smiled, taking her gloved, left hand, and placing a kiss on the top. "_Mon belle_, may I say dat even in dose blue-jeans and dat jacket y' still can look like some type o' princess?"

"Well, Ah suppose it's a little too late to say 'no', isn't it?" Marie raised an eyebrow, her eyes catching sight of his auburn hair in a ponytail, making him quite dashing in a rugged sort of way. "Um, ya look good, too, Ah guess."

"Are ya ready t' hit de road den?" Gambit asked while Marie took a final step down the stairs.

"Ready as Ah'll evah be, Swamp Rat." Marie replied. "Just don't be expectin' any kiss at the door when this is done an' ovah with."

"Wouldn' be dreamin' o' it, Chere." Remy winked, putting sunglasses over his red on black orbs.

"Gambit, must ya be puttin' on those things?" Marie inquired.

He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Why? Y' be wantin' t' look int' my eyes later?"

"Ugh, nevahmind, Cajun. Let's just get this stupid date ovah with." Marie said, walking towards the door with Remy close behind. He went to go open the car door for her to his brand new porch. "Ah can do it mahself!"

"Just tryin' t' be a gentleman, _Chere_. No need t' get all defensive wit' _moi_." Remy stated, walking to the other side of the car.

"Ha! Says the Cajun thief," she laughed.

"Fair enough." He replied, chuckling at her. Gambit started the car and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

Marie stayed silent in Remy's Porsche, believing that striking up a few words from his mouth could only drive her to the brink of insanity. She stared out the window, mesmerized by the dark blue sky and its many shimmering, little, white lights. Such things reminded Marie of home and how quiet life seemed to be before her mutation had taken affect. As a young girl, she would often gaze up at the sky, trying to remember absolutely anything about her mother. But, the woman had died when Marie was no more than the age of three. So, recalling things about her didn't come with ease. Marie felt guilty for being unable to remember. Meanwhile, the memories of others took up the space in Marie's head. (It had become difficult to separate their memories and hers.)

The young X-Man shut her eyes, picturing the look on Bobby's face when Remy had called for her. Marie wanted to see hurt somewhere in his icy blue eyes, but the more she searched for it, the more concern and shock may have shielded it. Or maybe Marie had only been under the delusion that Bobby was jealous. Either way, Marie was somehow still stuck with Remy in his car, who would often glance at her with an expression she couldn't quite seem to read. He didn't wear his usual trademark smirk plastering his face. That meant something was up. Whatever the case, Marie didn't really care as long as he stayed quiet. Talking was not a subject he had been particularly good at, or so Marie seemed to think.

She knew the lack of conversation buzzing the air had been driving Remy crazy, which gave Marie a reason to smile in delight. He had been trying for _weeks_ to get a date with her; and here she was, being less than a decent date. In fact, Marie had been somewhat shocked. Remy could have turned the car around and driven by to the mansion by now. Yet, he hadn't. Clearly, that Swamp Rat was even more persistent than Marie had ever dreamed. He just couldn't take the hint that she was far from being remotely interested in him.

_No mattah. This date will be ovah soon enough as soon as that Cajun realizes that Ah ain't his type_, she told herself happily.

All the same…, Marie could practically hear the over-exaggerated conversations that Bobby (or worse, Jubilee!) and Kitty were sure to be having. They probably either thought A) Gambit had found a way around Rogue's mutation and thus, he had been getting some or B) They had been having some sort of weird secret relationship and were now ready to make it public. Nothing practical had ever been presumed of anyone. Almost like a normal school. No, it was always with the outrageous and outlandish ideals and notions. Word was out and everybody would soon know about their date, if they hadn't already. Marie rolled her eyes, not allowing possible _rumors_ to bother her.

At least, not tonight. Not when it was so young and beautiful.

Alas, you can always trust the Swamp Rat to spoil such peace with simple words…

"Penny f'r yer t'oughts, _Chere_?"

Marie sighed, detecting (unnecessary) sympathy in his voice, but all she could hear was gentility and understanding ringing like bells in her ears. All false offers, though, that had been made one too many times before and always denied her in the end. If only she could believe the look in his crimson on black eyes. But the scoundrel had probably given the same stare to many of his female companions before. She was certain of this. It had been the same look she yearned to see on Bobby's face, but always never found. Marie frowned, feeling the crack in her heart. Bobby knew very little about the way he had hurt her. However, that didn't stop everyone else in the Institute from thinking she was whiny. Maybe she was, but it wasn't exactly easy having everybody dodge you in the hallway whenever you walked by; and all because she couldn't touch anyone. Then again, maybe being untouchable had never been reason enough to be absolutely miserable all the time.

"_Cherie_? Marie, y' still wit' _moi_?" Remy questioned lightheartedly.

"Oh. Mah apologies, Swamp Rat. Ah guess yer company is less than satisfactory," she replied, pulling back a strand of white hair behind her ear.

"No offense, _Chere_, but y' ain't exactly de greatest person t' have a chat wit'," Gambit countered. "Least I be tryin'."

"Why, Swampy," Marie wondered aloud. "Why try so hard to get a hold on somethin' ya know ya ain't evah gonna get?"

"Y're a challenge, mah _belle_. A game dat only a _homme_ like maself can possibly hope t' win. Is dat what y're expectin' _moi_ to say?" Remy chuckled, knowing her had startled Marie with this question.

_What now? Is that Cajun readin' mah mind now, too?_

"Yeah," Marie retorted, flushing angrily.

"Y're always so sad 'round de Institute. I wanted to cheer y' up. Make y' smile." Gambit said, his orbs on her. Marie giggled, shaking her head. "What?"

"Ya know Ah don't believe a word ya're sayin?" Marie inquired, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "So, why bothah?"

"It's de truth, _Chere_! If y' know _moi_ as well as y' t'ink y' do, y'd probably discover dat I wouldn't dream o' breakin' hearts. Not on purpose. Sometimes, it jus' happens. An' I _especially_ don' wanna hurt _y'_." He explained, pulling his car over. "Ah, de park. Care t' talk more here?"

"Do Ah really have a choice?"

"_Non_."

He made his way out the Porsche. Marie and Remy started their stroll, avoiding each other's gaze. Gambit shoved his hands into pockets, whistling. Marie half-smiled, expecting his smirk to appear on his features at any second.

"So," Marie began, "if ya ain't some sorta play achin' to break mah heart, what exactly are ya then? Why would you go around tellin' everyone 'bout yer latest 'score'?"

"I do have a reputation to uphold," was his reply. "Not everybody can know de real Remy LeBeau."

_Right. 'Cause Ah'm really gonna fall for that one._

"Please! If ya really believe Ah'm gonna believe that nonsense, ya can go jump off a cliff." Rogue felt a vague rush of emotions overcome her just as the two finally turned to look at each other.

"F'r y', _Chere_, anyt'in." The corner of Remy's lips curved upward, somewhat hesitantly. Was he trying not to use his signature smirk tonight?

She glowered up at him. "Predictable Swamp Rat."

"Well den, mah lovely River Rat, let's direct de spotlight on y', shall we? Hmm? What brought y' t' de Institute in de first place?" The Cajun asked.

"Um, it's sorta a l-long story," she stammered, contemplating his reasons for wanting to know about his concern.

Gambit laughed, playfully. "I told Stormy we'd be out f'r awhile. We got time."

_Oh, livin' day! Storm knows Ah'm on a _date_ with the mucky ladies man. Could this night get any _better_?!_

Marie had to remember to inhale and exhale properly so that she wouldn't beat Remy right into the ground. "Do ya really want to know?"

"_Oui_," Remy answered.

"Tough."

"Fine wit' _moi_," the auburn haired man said coolly. "I understand."

Marie groaned, feeling guilty for no good reason. "Fine! Well, it starts…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**If you're not a Jott fan, this chapter isn't for you.**

* * *

And so, Marie told her story to the curious Cajun, pausing in between memories that horrified her. She couldn't always sort out the ones that belonged to her or to somebody else. After all, Marie had absorbed several different people in the time of her arrival to Professor Xavier's Institute. Different expressions flickered across Remy's face, ones that she had been unable to read. That bothered her. Not only had she been all wrong about the way he played his game, but now Marie feared she was becoming a possible victim on his list. Honestly, this was making Marie feel like an object. And what was worse? Remy had not been trying to make her feel like one.

Or, at least, that is what he was trying to make her think. Marie couldn't quite figure him out as easy as she thought she could. Every so often, he would thoughtfully hum for a one-second period; then, let her continue. Obviously, he had been contemplating the strength in her mutation rather than the story itself. Marie couldn't help herself, but she glared at him anyway. It was just a force of habit. Really, there was nothing wrong with Remy thinking there was a logical explanation on how to help Marie control her powers, but truthfully, is Xavier couldn't do it, neither could a Swamp Rat.

"Now you know," Marie finished. Her jaw ached from talking so much. It was a _much _longer story than she realized. It was amazing that Gambit didn't somehow pass out in the middle of it.

Remy smirked, chuckling to himself. "So, den," he started, gesturing to the white stripes that framed Marie's pale features, "_Dat_ isn't natural?"

"No, Cajun, it's not. Ah just told ya." Marie sighed; frustrated that he could have the nerve to ask such an idiotic question. Didn't she just tell him that Magneto did that to her? Maybe Jubilee was right. She could just dye it back to its original color. "Don't be stupid. Wait, wait. Ah take that back. Bein' on this stupid date is a huge act o' stupidity on yer part an' mahne."

"Why is date, _Chere_? Y' still undah de impression dat I be plannin' on hurtin' y', 'cause I don'. I mean it." Remy said, his expression straight.

"What else am Ah supposed ta believe, Swamp Rat? Ya're some outstandin', genuine guy that is in love with me? Get real." Marie went to go sit on a wooden bench. They had been walking for about an hour and her feet needed a small break. Gambit joined her, gently smiling at her. She raised her eyebrows, dubiously eyeing him. "What?"

"Not'hin'," the Cajun replied, nervously looking away from her. "Just t'inkin'. Y' get yer heart broken or somet'in'? Y' don' have t' answer dat."

Marie bit her bottom lip, pondering the first name that came to mind at that question. _Bobby Drake. _Did he really break her heart? She somehow always thought that he did, but she didn't have much to compare it to. Scott Summers, the deceased leader of the X-Men, had his heart broken the day Jean Grey left the jet. He had not been the same way since her death, and the eventually cost him his own life. Not that he had much of one before the Phoenix murdered him. The poor guy had been a wreck. It was like he had his heart ripped out of his chest. There was nothing left to fight for without his Jean. That was what a broken heart looked like. And yet, Rogue had been somewhat content with her life after Bobby. Sure, it wasn't perfect. But at least agony wasn't the thing to consume Marie in an unexpected death.

"Ah know what ya're askin', an' no. Ah'm not afraid o' fallin' in love, not that Ah have y plans for that in mah future. Bobby hurt meh, but mah heart can handle it. Yeah, it hurts ta look him in the face, when he's with Kitty. Ah'm just afraid, Ah reckon, that Ah'll nevah be in the kinda relationship lahke he has. Bein' able ta touch should nevah be taken for granted, Swamp Rat. That is somethin' Ah've learned in mah relationship with that boy," Marie explained. "Ya?"

"_Non_, I've nevah had someone break my heart," the auburn-haired man replied, inaudibly inhaling a breath of the fresh air that blew across his face. Marie was vaguely satisfied by this. Had he wanted to have his heart broken, or was he keeping something from. "Not really."

"Care ta explain that last part, Saloon boy?" Marie questioned, defiantly titling her chin to the left, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was Belladonna. It would be sorta an understatement t' say dat our families dint quite like eachuda. We wanted t' get married, an' I'll be leavin' it at dat, but I will say dis, my heart wasn't broken. I guess I wasn't really in love with dat _femme_," Remy said.

"How do ya figure?" Marie asked. "Ya wanted to marry the girl."

"Wanted, _Chere_. Past tense and dat would be my point. I got over her." He said solemnly.

"Wow," she murmured under her breath. "Ah'm not sure what ta say to that, Swampy, 'cept maybe we should get goin'. Now Ah'm even moah positive you're life will go on if this date doesn't go accordin' ta yer plan."

Gambit took out a playing card from the right-hand pocket of his jeans, starting to flip it round and round. Marie grinned, realizing it was the Joker. "I got no plan, Marie. How many times do I have t' say dat before y' actually believe it?"

"Until ya mean it," she retorted, allowing her lips wear a smirk. "An' ya say ya do, Cajun, but ya know, maybe I have ya all wrong. Ya will, though. Perhaps, just perhaps, we'll end up fallin' inta somethin' neithah o' us can control. It's the end I question. Ya don' wanna fall in love, an' that's why ya ain't with yer precious Belladonne raht now. Ya're the type to get yer fun; then leave 'em high an' dry. Ah won't be stupid an' let ya just stomp on mah heart. That's why Ah'm bein' so difficult."

Remy groaned inwardly, trying to muster up the right words for Marie to comprehend. "I guess dat is fair. Chere, I'm only gonna say dis one last time, so listen up. I ain't got any plans to hurt ya. I'd much rather die dan be doin' dat. If I had de better sense, I would have given up on askin' y' out 'bout a month ago. Fact is mah better sense went down de toilet when I met ya. So, here I am. I jus' want t' see where dis takes me next."

"An' if Ah happen to get hurt in the process?" Rogue inquired, now scared that the space between them had closed about three inches. His hand rested on her covered knee. She realized that she should throw a fit and yell at him to remove it, but something kept her from doing that. His dark crimson eyes bore into her emerald ones. Try as she might, she couldn't look away. Not now. Not when his eyes were so human-like and beautiful. Not when she could see the brink of the emotion he had been reaching out for. What was it, though? Love? Understanding? Whatever it was, Marie found herself utterly willing to give it to him. But she had to remember why she didn't like Remy to begin with? _What was that reason again?_

"Den, I'll say dis now, _mon belle_, I'm truly sorry," Remy whispered in her eyes. Marie could almost melt at how soft his voice sounded. So sincere and so dreamy…

_No! You fool! It's a dirty, rotten trick! Snap out o' it!_

_Oh, shuddup!_

_But Ah'm raht. Look at him._

_Ah am. He's gorgeous._

_Exactly. The raht type ta hurt yer soft heart._

_But he's so dreamy. He is not Bobby._

_What happens when he tires of ya like Belladonna?_

_He won't._

_So ya think. But, he will, then ya'll be sorry._

_He won't._

_Ugh! Whatevah ya say! Fallin' for that stupid Cajun. Ah oughta stick mah foot up ya're…_

_Gawh! Ah'm goin' insane now!_

Marie opened her mouth to say something, but then she forgot what it was. She felt her heart beat faster as his eyes finally glanced away for an instance. Had she yearned for those eyes before? Remy stood up from the bench, taking a stance that frightened her. Marie saw it coming, which is why she covered her ears.

"Are ya crazy?! What was that?" Marie asked, getting up, and planting her hands on her hips.

"Completely, but nobody's around. Might as well. Yer turn," He grinned.

"No. Way."

"C'mon. Y'll feel better."

"Doubt it."

"Please?"

"Take a hike."

"I will if y' do it."

"Don't tease meh, Remy."

"Rogue!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

And she did. Marie screamed in the middle of the park, catching curious glances from squirrels. But Remy was right. Rogue did feel much better. It was like a ton of bricks had been lifted from her back. Marie yelled again, reliving the joy. She felt like a kid, again. The female X-Man smiled at her newfound friend, Remy LeBeau. And maybe they could be something more. The night wasn't over yet. They would just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Marie watched her date, fascinated by the way he savored every last bit of the candy swirling on the inside of his mouth. Her eyes observed how Remy opened his mouth in a childish manner, grinning like Cheshire cat with his dark red eyes. He was purposely trying to show Marie what a kiss would be like with him, and needless to say, just imagining the feel of his lips on hers was just a tiny bit tempting. She only glared back him, receiving a sheepish smirk. She waited for him to finish, so that she could finally get an answer to a question that had never been quite resolved.

"An', dat is it," Remy said, admiring his work. His took the last bit of candy into his mouth, widely grinning.

"So?" Marie questioned, irritated at his hesitation in speaking. "How many?"

"Do y' really want t' know, _Chere_?" Gambit asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah," she replied, scooting away from his position on the bench. Remy, that fool, was getting too close for his own good.

"What do I get in return?" He playfully queried, letting the left side of his smirk fall into his features, so now that he was only half-smirking. "My tongue is purple t'anks t' y'."

"Sugah, it will be even moah purple if ya don't start talkin'," Marie answered, keeping his breaths slow and steady. She figured that getting a rise out of herself only managed to somehow cause Remy internal happy as well as his visible happiness... "Well?"

"_Cent vingt-trois_," he retorted smoothly.

His hand had somehow slipped over to Marie's back, now using his fingers to make small rhythmic circles. Marie couldn't help, but feel like a deer caught in the headlights. She had been trying to deny any sort of attraction she had towards the Cajun for awhile, but when he was looking at her like _that_, things became a little difficult. Plus, it's wasn't like she could turn off her libido, especially when she found herself appreciating Remy's muscle tone and defined angular features. Marie didn't know to do. Her aching bones didn't mind the treatment they were receiving from her Cajun companion. Then again, this could give Remy the wrong idea.

Noticing the sudden tension in her body, Gambit stopped. "Sorry, _Chere_. It must be de sugah."

"Right," Marie rolled eye jade eyes, teasingly placing her right hand on his left knee. "Ah certainly haven't had any sugah. Not lately, anyhow," she seductively, leaned closer.

"I can change dat," Remy answered, the full-smirk adorning his lips.

"Doubt it." Marie giggled, looking at the disappointment plastered on his face. "So. One hundred twenty-three, huh? Ya sure, Swamp Rat?"

"_Oui_," Remy nodded.

"Funny. Ah always thought that it would take moah than that," the Southern belle expressed, pondering his answer. She began chewing his bottom lip, her mind not quite grasping the idea of it only taking that many licks. "Are ya kiddin' meh? I've waited all mah lahfe ta find out how many licks it actually takes ta get ta the centah o' a Tootsie Pop, an' that's it?"

"_Chere_," Remy whispered, amusement low in his voice. "'S not dat big o' a deal."

"Says the man who happened ta have a lollipop in his pocket," Marie laughed, wholeheartedly. She wasn't really mad at the fact that it took so little effort to get to the center of one her favorite candies, but that she never had the willpower to see for herself the solution to her question. It was almost hilarious and somewhat symbolic. Although, Marie couldn't quite put her finger on it, she knew that this lollipop business might be a good metaphor for something.

_But what_…?

"What next?" Gambit questioned, getting up from the bench they were currently sitting on. Rogue gulped, placing her hand over her throat. It already hurt from their screaming session earlier and the last thing she needed was to add a hoarse voice on her pile of worries. Remy chuckled. "Don't worry, _belle_, I wouldn't do dat t' y' twice." He smiled suggestively, fighting back the urge to add something on to that last comment.

Rogue sighed, perplexed at why he was suddenly holding back. "Go ahead, Cajun."

"_Non_. It won't kill _moi_ not t' joke. Might kill _moi_ if I do." Remy said, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Marie got up. "Oh. Ha-ha. 'Cause Ah really cain't take a stupid joke. Yers just nevah happen ta be funny, but if ya must, ya must. Now, say it, or Ah'll knock the snot out o' ya anyway."

"Fine," he sighed, defeated. "I wouldn't do dat t' y' twice…unless y' were real _bad _ta _moi_, I could manage t' make y' scream all night long."

Marie snorted. "That's it? That's the best ya could do?" She shook her head, allowing her eyes to smolder in seductive fashion. "Manage?"

A low involuntary groan escaped the thief's mouth as Marie took a step backwards from him. Her petite figure teased him, which wasn't really Rogue's fault. After all, it's wasn't as if she were trying to make Remy think that something was going to happen with her. It just so happened that her body language seemed to have a mind of its own. She never had anybody look at her the way Gambit had, and she enjoyed the affect she had on him a little too much. Marie smirked, looking at Remy up and down. She silently wondered why she had felt so beautiful in his eyes. Whatever the reason, it wasn't something Marie wanted to object to.

Her cheeks began to heat up as she saw the way Remy's did. Marie had to stop trying to be sexy this instant, otherwise who know what might happen? She did the first thing that came to her. And honestly, it wasn't something she had done in awhile.

Marie did three cartwheels, laughing musically as she did so. Remy walked to where she stood, his eyes lit with that vague emotion, again. It was that something she couldn't read. _Something_ that Marie yearned to touch-- to touch his smooth-looking with her bare hand. It was a small fantasy that she couldn't push out of her thoughts, even though Lord knew she tried over and over again. It was the look that made her feel warm and, well, safe.

_Logan… He used ta look at Jean Grey lahke that. It's how Cyclops looked at her, too. It's how that Swamp Rat is lookin' at meh now._

Marie had to force her eyes away from his, blushing lightly. She giggled, looking back. "What are ya thinkin'?"

"I'm t'inkin' dat y're getting' soft on _moi_. I guess I got t' ya, huh?" he retorted gently, smiling.

"Dream on," Marie laughed, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "But Ah am havin' some fun."

"Great. Hey, y' want t' go grab a hot dog?" Gambit questioned, gesturing over to a cart of hot dogs and a plump man handing them out. "I'm gettin' hungry."

"Well. That's not romantic in the least. So, why not?" Rogue replied, giggling. "C'mon. I'll pay. Ya don't mind do ya?"

"Why should I mind bein' treated to a hot dog by a y, _Chere_? 'Sides, it is de twenty-first century. But, I'll pay for dessert." Remy suggested.

"Deal," Rogue nodded. "I just hope it isn't Swamp Rat on a stick."

"... I'm not even goin' t' answer t' dat." He smirked.


End file.
